


Долги аннулированы

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Group Sex, Mini, OOC, PWP, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Белла Тэлбот никак не ожидала, что ей нужно будет расплатиться не только с Адом, но и с Винчестерами. Такими ли простыми охотниками окажутся Дин и Сэм в выборе оплаты?
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Тугие струйки горячей воды ударялись о загорелую шелковистую кожу девушки, смывая мыльную пену со стройного тела. Белла Тэлбот всегда ценила комфорт и роскошь, и ее временное пристанище тому подтверждение: шикарная ванная комната, большая спальня с огромной кроватью, высокий уровень защиты от проникновения… в общем, все как она любит. Обтеревшись мягким махровым полотенцем, и накинув на плечи темно-синий шелковый халатик, девушка медленно выходит из наполненной клубами водяного пара, комнаты. И какого же, оказывается ее удивление, когда в своей гостиной Тэлбот видит тех, кого не ожидала, да и не хотела видеть в ближайшее время.

\- Ай-яй-яй, Белла, - ласково-холодный баритон позади нее заставляет ее вздрогнуть и обернуться. 

\- Как не стыдно, - донеслось из кресла, и она вновь резко развернулась, глядя на то, как Сэм гладит мурлыкающую от удовольствия Луизу. 

«Предательница!» - пронеслось у Беллы в голове; ее сиамская кошка была со своенравным, - под стать хозяйке, - характером и иногда вообще не подходила к ней предпочитая наблюдать за девушкой со стороны.

\- И что в моей квартире забыли братья Винчестеры? – Пытаясь вернуть голосу язвительность, и отогнать опутавший сознание иррациональный страх, хмыкнула Тэлбот. 

\- О, у кого-то короткая память! – Примеряя очки с тонкой серебряной оправой, улыбнулся уголком губ Дин. – Что перед адом совсем мозги отшибло?

Всю насмешливость как ветром сдуло, и на ее лице вновь появилась жестокая маска циничности, которая всегда спасала Тэлбот, в какой бы ситуации она не оказалась. Девушка была уверена на все сто процентов, что они ее ни за что в жизни не найдут, пока она сама этого не захочет. Но Винчестеры умели удивлять. Отбросив влажные волосы за спину, Белла вальяжной походкой дошла до дивана и с удобством на нем расположилась. Раз уж ее верные подруги логика и предосторожность не помогли, возможно, стоит попытаться использовать свое тело в качестве спасительного круга?

Нет, не откупиться с ними жалким подобием на близость, просто заставить их отвлечься, а уже потом со спокойной совестью улизнуть, куда подальше от них. Хотя, если уж признаваться откровенно, самой себе при свете ночника (поскольку темноты она боялась, так же как и адских псов подбирающихся к ней все ближе), то Белла хотела их. Еще бы их не хотеть! Старший мог дать огненную страсть, которая выжгла бы дотла, а младший мог воскресить, словно Феникса из пепла, своей нежностью. При других обстоятельствах и при других принципах Тэлбот бы не раздумывая, развела их двоих на секс. Но все было именно так, как было, и время не повернуть вспять.

\- У меня его нет, - облизнув сухие губы, как бы, между прочим, заметила Белла. – Так, что можете выметаться отсюда.

\- Да ты гостеприимная хозяйка! – Воскликнул Сэм, опуская кошку на пол и поднимаясь на ноги. 

\- Знали бы, что ты такая, чего-нибудь сладенького прихватили, - приподняв брови, улыбнулся Дин.  
Тэлбот тактично промолчала о том, что в данный момент сладкого в ее квартире в избытке.

\- Не понимаю, зачем вы здесь, если я вам уже сказала, что кольта у меня нет, - поправив полу халата и изобразив на лице скучающую гримасу, произнесла девушка.

\- О, у нас вполне достойная причина находиться здесь, - старший Винчестер присел на подлокотник кресла. – Мы решили, что пора уже, пора расплатиться со старыми долгами.

\- Я вам ничего не должна, - спокойно возразила Белла, хотя внутри нее все перевернулось.

Слишком многое произошло между ними, и теперь она даже не представляла какова итоговая сумма счета. Тэлбот когда-то несильно ранила Сэма в плечо, забрала у них сразу несколько десятков тысяч долларов, украла руку какого-то там моряка, который потом же ее чуть не убил, и наконец, как апофеоз всего – кража кольта. Знакомый горький комок стал в горле, мешая сглотнуть и выдать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы поставить на место зарвавшихся Винчестеров. Но сейчас она не владела ситуацией, не контролировала ее, что было весьма и весьма неприятно, и приходилось подстраиваться под непредсказуемое развитие событий, когда каждое ее слово может стать решающим.

\- Ох, а вот здесь ты ошибаешься, - как-то недобро улыбнулся Сэм, подходя ближе и присаживаясь на корточки перед ней. – Я прекрасно помню, что за спасение от мстительного духа, ты расплатилась с нами материально, но вот пропажа кольта ну очень уж сильно пошатнула наше моральное состояние. Понимаешь ли, тяжело нам без кольта, ой как тяжело.

\- Я…

\- Мы в курсе, что у тебя его нет, не надо повторяться, - поморщился Дин. – И даже в курсе, что не сегодня-завтра кровожадные песики Ада придут за тобой. Как думаешь, уходить, не расплатившись с нами это правильно? Оставлять долги, по-моему, не лучшая перспектива для тебя верно?

\- Да что вам надо от меня?! – Не выдержала Тэлбот. Нервы и так были расшатанными из-за всей этой ситуации и с кольтом и со сделкой, которую не отменить никакими средствами. – Если пришли поглумиться, то нет уж, увольте. Выслушивать разглагольствования слетевших с катушек охотников, я не намере… Ай! 

\- Не зли нас Белла, - прошипел младший Винчестер, жестко держа ее за волосы, заставляя выгибаться и смотреть в его глаза. – Еще немного, и ты отправишься в Преисподнюю намного раньше своего срока.

\- Сэм, - Дин окликнул брата, - отпусти ее. Мы не станем марать об нее руки.

\- Ты говоришь обо мне, как об уличной шлюхе, - поморщилась она, - не думаешь, что сказанное не соответствует реальности? 

\- Почему же? Это с какой стороны посмотреть. Ты же не станешь отрицать, что за деньги сделаешь все, о чем тебя попросят? 

Тэлбот промолчала, сжав губы в тонкую полоску и отведя взгляд в сторону. Ее начала напрягать неизвестность и то, что теперь она была загнанным в клетку зверем, и как бы это смешно не звучало, но Винчестеры сейчас как никогда походили на охотников. Вот только уже без присущей им мягкотелости и доброжелательности, что было странным и пугающим. Дин и Сэм, которых Тэлбот знала, ну или думала что знала, сейчас казались выдумкой, не имеющей под собой реальной основы. 

\- Что вам нужно? – Вздохнула Белла, уже мысленно готовясь к самому худшему из возможных вариантов.

\- Моральный ущерб, - чуть улыбнулся Сэм. 

\- Сколько? – Отрывисто спросила она, прикидывая кругленькую сумму, в которую ей обойдется этот самый «моральный ущерб».

\- Ты можешь удивиться, дорогая, - чуть прищурился Дин, - но денег нам не нужно.

\- Стоило догадаться, - закатив глаза, закусила губу Тэлбот. – И что же вы хотите? Пристрелить меня? Унизить перед жителями этого небольшого городка? Что?

\- Все намного проще, Беллз, - младший Винчестер приподнял пальцами ее подбородок и прошептал, согревая ее тонкие губы горячим дыханием, - нам нужна ты. На всю сегодняшнюю ночь.

Если сказать, что воровка была удивлена, значит, абсолютно ничего не сказать. Они… действительно хотят ее поиметь? Поставить на колени? Почувствовать себя подстилкой? Ох, ну она должна признать, что уже сейчас чувствует себя несколько скверно. Но все равно, в ее голове не укладывалась мысль, что Винчестеры хотят именно этого. Тэлбот бы не удивилась, заяви такое Дин, уж для него такое, в общем-то, в порядке вещей. Но Сэм… этот стеснительный, правильный мальчик, который оглядывал ее смущенным взглядом? 

\- Твой ответ, Белла? – Прервал ее размышления старший Винчестер. 

\- А если я откажусь? – Решила узнать все варианты девушка.

\- Всего лишь досрочное отправление в Ад, детка, - легко ответил Дин, подходя ближе к ней. – Ты же понимаешь, шутить мы не будем.

\- А вы умеете убеждать, мальчики, - с сарказмом сказала Белла, - я надеюсь, что смогу ходить после вашего секс-марафона.

\- Почему это только нашего? – Вскинул брови Сэм, - Ты будешь принимать в нем непосредственное участие. Я так понимаю, ты решила согласиться?

Она просто кивнула - как будто сейчас от нее что-то зависело.

*** 

Хотя бы единожды встретившись с Винчестерами, просто невозможно выкинуть их из головы. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что даже Тэлбот иногда не упускала возможности пофантазировать на тему «А вот сейчас Дин проведет ладонями по моим бедрам, переместит руки на ягодицы и…» и все в таком же духе. Менялись декорации, ситуации при которых они сталкивались и занимались сексом, даже иногда главный герой менялся. Но, никогда, подчеркнем никогда, Белла не задумывалась о том, как это было бы, будь их двое. Такие разные, но в тоже время такие похожие.

Вот и сейчас, когда ей обыденным тоном приказывали что делать, она не могла поверить в происходящее. Буквально на автомате снимая рубашку Дина, и чувствуя как Сэм оглаживает широкими шершавыми ладонями ее тело (халатик уже валялся в каком-то уголке комнаты), Тэлбот решила, что прекратит думать и полностью погрузится в свои ощущения. А что ей еще оставалось делать? Вот именно, что только пытаться получить свою капельку удовольствия, пока ее телом будут пользоваться двое сильных мужчин.

Сглотнув вязкую слюну, она уже окончательно избавила старшего Винчестера от всей одежды и удивленно застонала, почувствовав, что Сэм уже тоже полностью обнажен. Мускулистое пышущее жаром и сладкой дурманной похотью тело вплотную прижалось к ее спине, притискивая ближе к другому, такому же искусно вылепленному торсу. Полные, чуть обветренные губы Дина накрыли чуть приоткрытый рот девушки настойчивым, требовательным поцелуем. От горячей шелковистости кожи, буквально заключившей ее в свой плен и такого напора, Белла почувствовала, что падает.

Не в буквальном смысле, конечно, сильные руки мужчин не дали бы ей этого сделать, но эта пропасть была куда глубже Марианской впадины. Их движения были уверенными, даже слегка грубыми, но ей нравилось. Какая-то извращенная и скрытая глубоко внутри часть Тэлбот, наслаждалась тем, что Винчестеры используют ее. Просто удовлетворяют свои потребности, используют доступную шлюху. Это осознание прошило насквозь, будто запустили электрический ток вместо крови. Стон завибрировал в груди, и казалось, стал кнопкой после нажатия, которой начнется что-то по-настоящему грязное, но притягательное в своей порочности.

Подхватив девушку на руки, мужчины переместили ее на кровать, вновь окружив собою, заставив буквально забыть о существующем где-то за пределами этой комнаты мире. И будь сейчас рассудок Беллы на месте, скорее всего она испугалась бы всего происходящего и восторга, практически полностью окутывавшего все ее нутро. Но, в данный момент все мысли Тэлбот были заняты лишь одним – мускулистыми телами с мягкой, чуть влажной кожей, которую хотелось изучить не только пальцами, но и губами. Почувствовать свойственный только им вкус, добиться хриплого стона, заставить возиться в постели, сбивая в ком темные простыни. Ей по-настоящему этого хотелось.

Но Белла разрывалась на части. К кому прикоснуться, кого приласкать? Дина или Сэма? Дилемма продолжалась бы и дальше, только вот уже возбужденные мужчины решили все за нее. Впрочем, удивляться здесь было не чему – это их «праздник жизни». Приподняв пальцами ее подбородок, они жадно смяли сухие губы страстным поцелуем, сразу же раздвигая податливую плоть языками и начиная грубо вытрахивать из головы девушки, бывшие там обрывки мыслей. Их руки оглаживали ее тело, останавливаясь на чувствительных местечках, поглаживая, сжимая или же прикасаясь легонько, практически невесомо. Оторвавшись только тогда, когда воздуха стало не хватать, Дин расплылся в широкой похотливой улыбке и прошептал на ухо Тэлбот:

\- Детке нравится быть такой открытой девочкой?

Белла издала какой-то неразличимый звук, потому что длинные пальцы Сэма легко соскользнув с плоского живота, ласково пробежались по влажной плоти и чуть надавили на клитор. Возбуждение, осязаемо пропитавшее воздух, оседало в легких, а похоть влажно блестящая в глазах братьев заставляла теряться, и подчиняться им. Шире раскинув ноги, она лихорадочно зачастила:

\- Еще!.. Хочу!.. 

\- Горячая штучка, - хрипло рассмеялся Сэм, небрежным движением погружая пальцы во влажную пульсирующую жаром глубину. – Раскрылась для нас, да, Белла? 

\- Хочется попробовать нас обоих? – Прикусив аккуратную горошинку соска зубами и оттянув ее, прохрипел Дин. 

С губ Тэлбот сорвалась череда стонов и тонких всхлипов – темп, который задал младший Винчестер, был и не очень быстрым и не очень медленным. В ней мерно двигались пальцы, когда ее ладонь взяли и заставили обхватить кулаком уже истекающий смазкой член.

\- Белла, куколка, поработай ручкой, не тебе же одной получать удовольствие.

Рефлекторно сжав ладонь и на пробу проведя по стволу, девушка услышала сорвавшийся стон и улыбнулась, выгибаясь под ласками Сэма. Она беспрестанно облизывала свои сухие губы, буквально плавясь от своих ощущений: сладкая волна пробегала по телу от мягкой, настойчивой стимуляции клитора, а относительная власть над Дином, пьянила не хуже терпкого, молодого вина. Попытка улыбнуться этому факту – провалилась, потому что внезапно исчезло все. И ласка Сэма и ладонь оказалась пуста. Открыв глаза и недовольно нахмурившись, Белла взглянула на братьев и хватанула ртом воздух.

Приподнявшись на коленях, откинув головы назад они уверенными, точными движениями дрочили себе, часто дыша и иногда вскрикивая. Тэлбот помимо воли облизнулась – у Винчестеров были красивые, в меру большие члены, которые хотелось незамедлительно почувствовать в себе. Не теряя времени даром, Белла переместилась ближе к Сэму, и аккуратно отведя его ладонь в сторону, с удовольствием взяла в рот горячую плоть. Даже свое неудовлетворение отошло на задний план, когда хриплый вскрик сорвался с губ младшего Винчестера. А когда сбитым голосом, заговорил Дин, успокаивающе проводя ладонями по покрытой испариной поясницей, девушка задрожала: 

\- Да, Белла, давай… возьми глубже… я уверен, ты умеешь… - Старший Винчестер придержал узкие бедра,   
одним движением вошел в нее, заставив гортанно застонать, посылая вибрации и Сэму. – Ох… черт! Как будто Сэм… тебя и не растрахивал. Узкая!

\- Нравится, Белла, да?.. – Хрипло произнес Сэм, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы и стискивая их в кулаке. 

\- Конечно, нравииится, - протянул Дин, - такой умелой шлюшке, как она, все понравится.

Тэлбот застонала и вздрогнула. Черт! Черт! Черт! Эти грязные словечки подталкивали ее к оргазму лучше, чем мощные толчки Дина.

\- Блядь!.. – Взвыл Сэм, изливаясь горячей спермой прямо в горло девушке и резко оседая на пятки.

Проглотив все до последней капли и даже облизнувшись, она почувствовала, что ее накрывает. Пальцы на ногах поджались, все тело напряглось, и Белла ощутила горячую волну, мелкой дрожью проходящей по нервам и заставляющую вскрикнув, рухнуть на сбитые простыни. Оргазм Дина, она поняла скорее интуитивно, чем почувствовала. Потому что все тело было ватным, и ощутить хотя бы мизинец на руке, уже было подвигом. Вот в таком расслабленном состоянии, девушка и провалилась в сон, неожиданно даже для самой себя.

*** 

Сознание возвращалось медленно, будто бы нехотя. Почему-то ныли запястья, и было темно. Тэлбот зажмурилась и открыла глаза, но ничего не изменилось – кромешная тьма окружала, буквально затягивала в себя, и от этого стало по-настоящему страшно. В нежную кожу рук впивался шелк, и девушка невольно вспомнила, как совсем недавно прикупила несколько стильных галстуков-удавок. Брала, не задумываясь, просто потому что хотелось оторваться напоследок. Кажется, Винчестеры решили воспользоваться ими не по назначению.

\- Эй! – Позвала она, чуть приподнимая голову и прогибаясь в спине. Ну и туго же они привязали ее к кровати. – Вы где?

\- Да тут, мы тут, - ленивый голос Сэма совсем близко заставил ее вздрогнуть. – Отдохнула уже?

\- Раз проснулась, значит, да, - жаркое дыхание Дина опалило щеку. – Так ведь, детка?   
Белла тяжело сглотнула и кивнула. 

\- Это хорошо, ведь мы не попробовали основное блюдо, верно, Сэм?

\- Конечно, - Тэлбот не видела его, но буквально почувствовала, как он растягивает губы в предвкушающей улыбке. – Ведь такую сладкую девочку нужно распробовать, очень хорошо распробовать. А то она может стать еще большей сучкой, чем была.

\- Ты прав, - коротко согласился старший Винчестер, и комната словно утонула в тишине.

Девушка слышала лишь свое частое дыхание и бешеный пульс отбивающий чечетку, кажется по всему телу. Осторожное, влажное прикосновение к выступающей косточке лодыжки, заставило ее застонать и сильнее вжаться пятками в матрас. Мокрая линия ползла выше по голени, очерчивала коленную чашечку и разрисовывала невообразимыми узорами внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Белла хрипло вскрикнула, когда мягкие подушечки пальцев легко очертив линию скул, опустились ниже, мягко погладив ямку ключиц, с силой сжали набухшую ярко-алую ягоду соска.

Горячие сухие губы прикоснулись к бешено бьющейся жилке на шее и легко ее прикусили. Девушка выгнулась, теряясь в своих ощущениях – сразу четыре руки, оглаживающие стройное, пышущее жаром тело, жадные поцелуи, вспыхивающие то тут, то там, добавляли яркости и некоторой иллюзорности всему происходящему. С завязанными глазами, обездвиженная, Белла чувствовала себя безумно маленькой, ведь ласки были повсюду и сердце, казалось, стучало прямо в глотке, выбивая многообразие звуков наружу.

\- Ах, - всхлипнула она, почувствовав, что кто-то из мужчин вошел в нее. 

Удовольствие разливалось по телу маленькими выбросами адреналина в кровь, сильная хватка ладоней на ее бедрах отзывалась желанием подчиниться еще больше. Раскрыться полностью, подставить оголенные нервы под многовольтный разряд электричества, выгнуться, притиснуться ближе, еще ближе, так чтобы не было и миллиметра зазора между ней и… она не знала, кто ее трахал. Не знала, чье имя стонать, и кого проклинать за блаженство, слишком медленно растекающееся по венам. Для нее стало неожиданностью, когда жесткие, чуть влажные пальцы сомкнулись тугим ободом на ее шее.

\- Во… здух… - Хрипнула она, пытаясь вытянуть хотя бы глоток живительного кислорода.

\- Не трать силы, - неразличимый шепот над уходом, и громкий стон удовольствия дальше, от того кто имел ее сейчас.

Под закрытыми глазами замелькали белые пятна, легкие выжигал углекислый газ, а Белла понимала, что, не смотря на то, что сейчас грань жизни и смерти стремительно приближалась, ее тело и сознание накрывает просто сокрушительный, невозможный по своей силе оргазм. Тэлбот выгнулась так, что тело стало похоже на тонкую струну – тронь хоть одну напряженную мышцу, всхлипнет звуком расстроенной скрипки. И все. Она застыла распятой птицей – с вывернутыми руками, громким криком на устах и… новым глотком кислорода, который внезапно заполнил ее легкие.

***

В этот раз из забытья она вырвалась резко, словно вынырнув из-под толщи воды. Рывком сев на развороченной постели и загнанно дыша, Белла поняла - в кровати она одна. Подтянув простыню выше, сейчас очень сильно хотелось прикрыться, потому, как похоть по ощущениям клеймила все тело сплошным витиеватым узором, Тэлбот заметила, что ее запястья были аккуратно перебинтованы. «Позаботились мальчики» - пронеслась мысль и сразу же потухла, взгляд наткнулся на окно, за которым поднимался рассвет. Они ушли. Ее долги перед ними аннулированы.

Ее шаги гулко отдавались в пустой квартире, когда она робко ступала по паркету босыми ступнями. Кошка мурлыча, бросилась под ноги, приветливо лощась мягким телом, и Белла вздрогнув, присела на корточки, погладив шелковистую шерстку любимицы. Вдруг девушка почувствовала как слева, на ребрах, закололо, словно маленькими острыми иголочками. Нахмурившись, она подошла к зеркалу и, приспустив простыню, увидела маленький, но очень заметный шрам. Внимательно приглядевшись, Белла поняла, что это были… крылья. 

\- Но так не бывает! – Вслух воскликнула девушка, поднимая голову и всматриваясь в свое отражение. 

А потом взгляд остановился на красном облаке из ее помады на глянцевой поверхности зеркала.  
«Новый счет открыт, Белла. Адово пекло для тебя отменяется, но как думаешь, что хуже – пыточные дыбы демонов или пожизненный долг Винчестерам?»

Страх сковавший все ее нутро отступил, и Тэлбот растянула губы в усмешке.

\- Я умею быть благодарной, мальчики. И вы в этом убедитесь.


	2. Никогда еще работа, не приносила ей столько удовлетворения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я, честно не планировала продолжать этот фик. Но моя муза решила иначе, и написалась еще одна часть. Напоминаю, что это всего лишь PWP. А еще, я не знаю, буду ли продолжать этот фик. Хотя вот муза, почему-то уверена, что я буду его писать и дальше. Только вот... как будут писаться новые части, я не знаю. Все-таки, надеюсь, что вам понравится)))

Очередной заказ был выполнен на отлично, поэтому Белла, лежа на кожаном диване, потягивала игристое шампанское. Прошло уже пару месяцев с того момента, как ее сделку с демоном перекрестка расторгли Винчестеры. Но Тэлбот все равно интересовал вопрос: зачем они это сделали. Особой симпатией и любовью они к ней не пылали, да и не были настолько глупыми, чтобы безвозмездно помогать воровке со стажем, которая к тому же попортила им столько нервов и крови в придачу. Неопределенность, всегда расчетливую и просчитывающую на пару шагов вперед Тэлбот, не то чтобы пугала, но доставляла определенный дискомфорт.

Да еще эти слова, так не свойственные охотникам: «Новый счет открыт». К чему они были сказаны? И насколько они могут быть серьезными? В общем, Беллу терзали смутные тревоги, но никаких попыток найти братьев она не предпринимала. Зачем? Пока ее дела идут в гору, можно немного отдохнуть от пережитых эмоций и насладиться своей обеспеченной и вполне хорошо устроенной жизнью. И только ночами, темными, холодными ночами она мучилась без сна, отгоняя постоянные отрывочные образы, которые будоражили воображение, заставляя все сильнее прикипать сердцем к двум мужчинам, разорвавший ее мир на множество мелких лоскутков. 

Поэтому она глотала снотворное, погружалась в тяжелый, густой сон без сновидений и отдыхала от кружащих в ее голове беспорядочных мыслей. Но просыпаясь утром, все возвращалось на круги своя, и каждое ее пробуждение начиналось с тяжелого вздоха и легкого удара в подушку от безысходности. Кто бы мог подумать, что Дин и Сэм так прочно засядут в ее сознании!

***

Город Линкольн штата Небраска был похож на большинство городов, в которых она побывала. Ничего особенного – городская площадь, один маленький парк и множество похожих друг на друга домов, вдоль тянущейся главной улицы. Ей было довольно-таки скучно: в этот раз духи-помощники назвали удивительно точное местоположение очередного нужного богатеньким клиентам артефакта. Сейчас этим артефактом было ожерелье Брисингамен, которое якобы делает свою обладательницу еще более прекрасной, чем она есть на самом деле. Его заказала, одна довольно молодая особа, обещавшая буквально озолотить Тэлбот, если она его достанет.

Не то чтобы воровка нуждалась в деньгах… просто в городе, объявились Винчестеры, и такой шанс девушка упустить не могла. Поэтому, Белла согласилась с неуверенной в себе заказчицей и направилась в город, уже заранее продумав свою легенду. Нужная вещица хранилась в местном пансионе для юных (и не очень) дам, как напоминание о том, что страсть к безделушкам подобного рода, может развязать войну. Да в этом учреждении ценили историю и старались вбить в голову сладострастных нимфеток, что нужно быть скромнее и не гнаться за богатенькими толстосумами. 

Судить, - получалось ли у них, или нет, - Тэлбот не бралась, поэтому создав себе правдоподобную историю прошлого, она заселилась в комнату с более старшим поколением учениц и начала продумывать план кражи. Спросите, зачем столько сложностей? Просто Белле иногда становилось скучно, и хотелось сыграть по крупному – с образом, с историей, с новыми знакомыми и новым выплеском адреналина в кровь. Да, в последнее время этого наркотика ей, ох как, не хватало! Первая парочка дней стала забавной: форма пансиона была красивой, подчеркивающей все плавные изгибы и формы, из-за чего младшие группки школьниц комплексовали и смотрели волками, а так же скучные занятия, на которых к своему разочарованию девушка не узнала ничего нового. 

А вот в среду… в среду как гром посреди ясного неба, все изменилось. По корпусам пронеслась горячая новость – в преподавательском составе появился красавчик, преподающий юриспруденцию. Впечатлительные девочки уже пускали слюнки на нового учителя и взахлеб делились впечатлениями – первые занятия некого мистера Левински произвели фурор. Тэлбот лишь улыбалась и качала головой, ее знания по этому предмету, скорее всего, превосходили знания нового преподавателя в несколько раз. И как раз сегодня у нее юриспруденция, и как насмешка судьбы – последним уроком. 

Белла вошла в аудиторию, и замерла на пороге, увидев нового учителя. Этот вихрастый затылок и широкие плечи она не перепутает.

\- Эй, Катрин, ты чего? – Утягивая ее с прохода, зашептала Молли, единственная с кем Белла хоть как-то общалась. 

\- Да так, задумалась, - выдавила девушка, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

И Тэлбот действительно задумалась, усевшись на свое место и не сводя взгляда с хорошо знакомого ей мужчины. 

\- Здравствуйте, девушки, - приятный баритон с едва уловимой хрипотцой, заставил ее сглотнуть вязкую слюну. – Я – мистер Левински, новый преподаватель. Итак, на чем вы остановились?..

Девушки наперебой заголосили о прошлой теме, стараясь привлечь внимание к себе. Белла лишь поморщилась и даже рта не открыла. Она до сих пор не могла поверить, что судьба столкнула ее лбами с Сэмом Винчестером, который выглядел сейчас как гребанная порно-мечта. Черный идеально выглаженный костюм, рубашка, застегнутая наглухо, шелковый галстук-удавка (так некстати, вспомнилась ночь, когда ее трахали привязанную к кровати, чертовыми галстуками!) и очки. Твою мать, очки в черной оправе делали Винчестера еще сексуальнее. Тэлбот не отводила от него похотливого взгляда, и чувствовала, как внизу живота тяжелеет, а между ног становится влажно и горячо. 

Было глупо думать, что Сэм ее не заметит или не узнает. О, он узнал! Улыбнулся, провел языком по острой кромке верхних зубов и сверкнул зеленью глаз, сквозь линзы очков. Белла сжала бедра и закусила губу. Винчестер однозначно играл с ней: иногда бросал похотливые взгляды, вертел в руках ручку и приподнимал уголок губ в понимающей усмешке. Урок казался до невозможности бесконечным, и Тэлбот буквально мечтала, чтобы он поскорее закончился. Но не для того, чтобы сбежать куда подальше. Ей хотелось, чтобы Сэм трахнул ее, потому как соблазн, которым он предстал перед ней, не отпускал, все больше заводя ее.

Когда прозвенел спасительный звонок, - боже какое клише! – девушка думала, что сойдет с ума от томительного желания. Все бывшие в аудитории быстро покинули ее, и Тэлбот честно собиралась последовать их примеру, но была остановлена холодным, не выходящим за рамки приличий голосом:

\- Мисс Фармер, задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Щелкнул замок двери, - они оба прекрасно понимали, зачем он ее задерживает, - и Белла разворачивается, идет к столу и смотрит выжидающе.

\- Вы что-то хотели, мистер Левински? 

\- Мне кажется, вы были невнимательны на моем уроке, - он уже собрал все свои бумаги и сложил их в небольшой кейс.

\- Вам лишь показалось.

\- Правда? – Сэм улыбается и садится в кресло, похотливо оглядывая ее. Ему нравится то, что он видит, облизывается и скользит жарким взглядом по расстегнутой на несколько пуговиц белой блузке с галстуком, короткой чуть плиссерованой красной клетчатой юбчонке, и наконец, оглаживает стройные ноги с белыми же носочками и черными туфельками. – Вы витали в облаках, Катрин, но никак не слушали мою лекцию.

\- Ну, как вам доказать, что я слушала? – Воскликнула Белла, заламывая пальцы и смотря влажными глазами на непреклонного мужчину. 

\- Расскажите мне, о чем я рассказывал. – Винчестер поправил очки и Тэлбот сбивчиво начала рассказывать. Кое-что она все расслышала сквозь дымку возбуждения. – Вот здесь вы не правы, в мировой практике не было ни одного выигранного дела по этим поправкам.

Его ладонь легко прикоснулась к ее талии и притянула ближе, заставила сесть на стол прямо перед ним и раздвинуть ноги. 

\- Пятая конституционная поправка, - Белла задохнулась, ощутив ласковые пальцы на внутренней поверхности бедра. – Несет в себе… 

\- Мисс Фармер, вы действительно слушали, - заметил Сэм, резко поднимаясь и нависая над ней, - но, вы были настолько откровенны в своих желаниях, - девушка с трудом сфокусировала взгляд на его лице, потому как теперь ласки переместились на ее промежность, буквально выбивая все связные мысли из головы, - что мне стало тесно в своих брюках. А сами понимаете, вести в таком состоянии лекцию, сущий ад. Поэтому мне придется вас наказать.

\- Ох, простите, - облизнув сухие губы, выдохнула она, вцепляясь пальцами в лацканы его пиджака, - я так виновата, мистер Левински!

Сэм удовлетворенно улыбнулся и жадно приник к ее губам, терзая истосковавшуюся по прикосновениям плоть своими губами, а потом ласково успокаивая ее поглаживаниями языка. Белла стонала, выгибалась в его руках, стараясь прижаться еще ближе, почувствовать жар его тела сквозь слои ткани. Ее непослушные пальцы с трудом расправились с ремнем на его брюках и пуговицей с ширинкой. Тэлбот била крупная дрожь желания, и она стонала, покрывая быстрыми поцелуями его лицо и шею, пытаясь насытиться, в последний раз, как убеждала девушка себя.

\- Нетерпеливая шлюха, - прорычал Винчестер, отодвигая ее черные кружевные трусики в сторону и входя в нее одним толчком. – Блядь!

\- Аааах, - с ее губ сорвался хриплый стон, и она откинулась на поверхность стола, распластываясь на гладко отполированном дереве.

\- Да, Белла, ты единственная, кто так отдается, - тяжело дыша, улыбнулся Сэм и, подхватив ее голень, закинул ногу на свое плечо. 

\- Умолкни!

\- Нет, развратная девочка, - протянул он, вбиваясь в нее в ровном ритме, срывая с припухших губ сладкие для слуха вскрики. – Видела бы ты себя, Белла. Школьница, твою мать, невинная, непорочная, сводящая с ума!

\- Мммммм, - слова Винчестера проникали под кожу, добавляли удовольствия, приближали к фееричной разрядке. – Да, ты бы на себя посмотрел! Ох, воплощение греха, блядь!

\- Мне положено, детка. 

\- Самоуверенно!

\- Так и есть, - ухмыльнулся он, и снова захватил ее губы требовательным поцелуем, затыкая приоткрытый рот.

От этой грубой ласки кровь Беллы забурлила, бешеный коктейль из адреналина и эйфории выплеснулся, затуманивая разум и вырывая ее из реальности. Она чувствовала последние толчки, кайфовала от ощущения горячего члена внутри себя и задыхалась. Дыхания, как и сил не осталось вообще. В реальность ее вернул насмешливый голос Сэма:

\- Приводи себя в порядок, ученица. Хотя ты и совершеннолетняя, меня по головке не погладят за сексуальные отношения со студенткой. 

\- Как-нибудь без твоих советов обойдусь, Винчестер.

\- Дело твое, - кивнул мужчина, застегивая брюки и поправляя очки. – Только побыстрее сматывайся от сюда со своим артефактом, за ним еще кто-то охотится. И так бездарно проводить время, он не будет.

\- Да пошел ты! – Пытаясь выровнять дыхание и привести себя в божеский вид, выплюнула Тэлбот. 

\- И пойду, - легко согласился он, - кстати, благодарной быть, ты действительно умеешь.

Он остановился у самых дверей, ухмыльнувшись и подмигнув на прощание. Белла чувствовала, что еще совсем немного, и она пустит себе пулю в висок. Нет, правда, потому что горячий хриплый голос, обжигающие прикосновения будут преследовать ее еще очень долго…

***

Она послушалась Сэма - в ту же ночь, выкрала ожерелье и покинула гостеприимный пансион. Это было не похоже на нее, Тэлбот всегда поступала по своему, не считаясь ни с чьими советами и рекомендациями независимо от ситуации. А сейчас же… Белла наступала на собственное горло, но не ощущала чего-то, хоть отдаленно напоминающего конец света. Воровка осталась в плюсе – заказчица осталась довольна, она удовлетворила зудящее желание и стала богаче на несколько сотен тысяч долларов. Определенно, ожерелье Брисингамен, принесло ей удачу. А пансион «Алая заря» много впечатлений. 


End file.
